1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carriage return operation at the time of power-on in an electronic equipment such as a desk-top calculator with a printer unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Serial printer units used in desk-top calculators include a thermal printer, a mechanical printer, an ink jet printer and an electrosion printer. The printer unit of this type usually has a print head for printing on a journal paper, a drive motor for laterally moving the print head and a detection switch for detecting if the print head is positioned at a start of print position (home position) at a right end of the journal paper. The electronic equipment of this type further has a print mode designation switch for designating a print operation of the printer unit. In a prior art electronic equipment, one line space carriage return operation is carried out at the time of power-on whether the designation switch designates a print mode or a non-print mode.
The reason therefor is as follows. If the print head is not at the home position when the power is turned on, for example, when the power is turned off during the print operation and one line of print operation is not completed, and if a print operation is resumed immediately after the power-on, the characters are printed following the previously printed characters and normal print is not obtained.
In the prior art electronic equipment, however, the one line space carriage return operation is carried out even if the print mode designation switch designates the non-print mode. This results in waste of the journal paper.